


Nice

by beautyofsorrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Acespec Kira, F/F, First Date, Making Out, Topless Cuddling, i wrote this for my girlfriend because we're stuck apart in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyofsorrow/pseuds/beautyofsorrow
Summary: This has zero plot, just 2300 words of Jadzia and Kira making out.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all my acespec sapphic nerds out there who like making out but just aren't sure if they want to have sex. Find a partner who loves and respects you and boundaries will become beautiful things to be honored instead of pushed aside or ignored.

Jadzia is standing on her doorstep in slouchy green pants and a fitted black top and all Kira can say is “thank the Prophets you brought wine.”

Jadzia laughs and steps over the threshold. “That nervous?” she teases, and Kira’s whole body flushes. She inhales to steady herself and catches the faint herbal tang of Jadzia’s perfume.

“I—um, well, maybe,” she stammers, trailing Jadzia as she walks into the room.

“Well, don’t be.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kira mutters.

Jadzia laughs. “I may have lived eight lifetimes, but I’ve never been on a date with Kira Nerys, so you’re not the only newbie tonight.” She sets the wine bottle on the low center table and folds her body onto the couch.

Kira stands frozen in the middle of the room, not really knowing what to do next. Jadzia looks at her expectantly. “Glasses? For the wine?”

“Oh! Right. Yes.” Kira walks to the replicator and grabs two long-stemmed glasses as soon as they materialize. She turns, catches Jadzia watching her. Blushes as Dax smiles and continues to let her gaze wander.

Kira clears her throat. “I uh. Hope the outfit’s okay. I went for comfort over…well…uh. Hmm.” She gestures helplessly. Knows her face is a bright, brilliant red.

“I like it,” Jadzia declares. “The top looks comfortable and cute. And those shorts make your ass look incredible.”

Kira pauses and nearly chokes on her own spit. Jadzia looks so proud of herself. She shrugs one shoulder and winks.

“Are—are you _preening_?”

“Oh absolutely,” Jadzia replies, reaching up to take a glass. “And obviously I approve of your choice to forego a bra.” She opens the wine with a flick of her wrist and Kira sinks faintly down onto the couch. “This enough?”

Kira grabs the glass and downs half the contents in one gulp, trying desperately not to ogle Jadzia’s own braless chest. “I’ve accepted the fact that you’re going to have to get me tipsy before I can even hope to relax.”

Jadzia leans back and sips her wine, squints as if sizing her up. “Hmm,” she hums. “Challenge accepted.”

“Wh…what?”

“After this, no more wine. I want to get you to relax on my own.”

Kira feels the flush creep up her shoulders and neck. She wishes she hadn’t worn red lipstick. Wishes she’d gone with a more neutral color—something that wouldn’t call attention to how fucking red her face has become. She drinks more wine because what else can she do? A beautiful woman is on her couch, a woman intent on seducing her. Kira feels her stomach drop. Wishes she could have more wine.

* * *

They’ve been talking for two hours and Nerys is still skittish as the newborn colts Jadzia remembers from Emony’s time on Earth. Jadzia settles deeper into the couch and asks her a question about the Bajoran religious hierarchy, less interested in the answer than the tension she sees starting to drain from Kira’s shoulders. Kira’s _bare_ shoulders, she thinks, thrilling at the milky skin accented by Kira’s loose, scoop-necked sweater, the way the soft fabric drapes just right across her collarbones. Jadzia has wanted to kiss those collarbones since she first saw them when she convinced Kira to join her in the Hoobishan Baths holosuite program. That, she thinks, crooking an eyebrow, could have been a date. But Kira was already uncomfortable enough. Adding ulterior motives to Jadzia’s natural flirtatiousness that day would have sent her over the edge.

Jadzia sips the last of her wine and is pleased to see Kira has fully unspooled now, back curved into the cushions and arm draped across the couch. A few more questions about springball, favorite books, obscure Bajoran prophecies, and Jadzia is confident Kira will be ready for her to make a move.

* * *

Kira knows exactly what Jadzia is doing and she doesn’t even care. She’s just glad to feel the tension draining from her chest, to feel her spine lengthening, the sudden looseness in her hips. The wine was good, but not that good. She’s a bit proud of herself, actually, for relaxing this much. It’s not like she’s ever dated a coworker before—not, exactly, a coworker like this. There was Shakaar, of course, during the Resistance, but that hadn’t been coworking and that definitely hadn’t been dating. That had been fucking, the kind of desperate, frenzied grasping for companionship and warmth that pulled everyone through the Occupation.

Kira has no doubt that Jadzia wants to fuck her. Her bold gaze hasn’t stopped traveling over her hips and limbs and neck since she walked through the door. Really since she asked her out three days ago, impulsively, as they finished lunch on the Promenade. Kira had been startled by the enthusiasm of her yes _._ It’s not that Jadzia wasn’t attractive, or that Kira herself wasn’t attracted to women. (It wasn’t something she thought about, but it was there, just below the surface. It made sense.) Jadzia is what Lupaza might call _a very wholesome slut_. Not, usually, Nerys’s type. Somehow, though, it comforts Kira to see the naked desire in Jadzia’s eyes. To know that someone wants her this badly but is perfectly content to wait—

“You’re smiling. I take that to mean I’m doing something right.”

“You’re doing everything right,” Kira says before she can stop herself. Then panics a little at the eagerness in her voice. Wasn’t she just thinking how nice it was to wait? To sit with knees touching, nothing more and nothing less? Kira is done with less. She wants more. She’s ready.

Jadzia sets down her wineglass and shifts so that her left hip is pressed against Kira’s right, then places a hand on Kira’s knee. Kira inhales a little too sharply and Jadzia’s hand backs away. “Too much?”

“No, no, that was good. Nice.” Kira fumbles. “It—I—you can do whatever you want. I’ll tell you if I want to stop.”

“Okay,” Jadzia breathes, her hand now on Kira’s neck, tracing soft patterns with the pad of her thumb. Kira wills herself to inhale, exhale. Closes her eyes and leans into the touch. Jadzia’s lips are soft on her neck, her jaw, her cheek, moving up. By the time they reach the corner of her mouth, Kira is moving to meet them. Jadzia’s left hand finds her waist. Kira sighs and shifts closer, lifts her hand to frame Jadzia’s face. Jadzia catches Kira’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugs. Kira melts, then rouses, presses harder, deepening the kiss. She lifts up and straddles Jadzia’s lap, pressing her knees against Jadzia’s hipbones. Jadzia moans softly and lets her hands settle at Kira’s waist as she slants up to renew the kiss. Kira tries the lip and teeth trick, feels heat streak through her middle when Jadzia’s hips buck.

“That’s perfect,” Dax whispers. “Do it again. Don’t stop.”

Kira takes Jadzia’s face in both hands and kisses her lightly, so lightly, then hard and fast and deep. She cards her fingers through Jadzia’s long, dark hair, knots and tugs when her grip settles an inch away from her skull. Jadzia mewls, a sound Kira never thought she could cause another person to make. The sound is powerful, intoxicating. More intoxicating than the wine. Jadzia wants more and Kira can sense it and she revels in that want. She sits back on her heels, looks down at Jadzia’s face. She can’t help touching her cheeks, her lips, her dark dappled spots. Jadzia’s eyes drift closed and Kira presses a kiss to each lid, smooths her thumbs along her brows.

* * *

Jadzia’s whole body shivers beneath Kira’s touch. She’s lived eight lifetimes and had some pretty amazing sex, but right now, this—this is exactly enough. This is what she wants. Kira is kissing her eyelids and threading her fingers through her hair. Frissons of pleasure run the length of Jadzia’s back, starting at her tailbone and rocketing to her neck. She slides her hands up Kira’s hips and the small of her back to the hollow between the sharp wings of her shoulder blades. Then back down again and this time beneath her shirt, thumbs teasing the curve of her ribcage. Kira freezes and for a moment Jadzia fears she’s gone too far, but then Kira is burying her face in Jadzia’s neck, breath hot and fast and lips whispering _yes_.

Jadzia’s right thumb follows the curve of Kira’s ribs to her breast. She tilts her nail and scratches a soft line outward along one rib. Kira shudders, reaches down and guides Jadzia’s left hand to her other breast, holds it there, lifts her face and kisses Jadzia’s lips. They kiss for a long time, limbs and hands frozen, and then suddenly Kira’s fingers are back in her hair, hips rolling to settle more firmly against hers as they struggle to keep from sliding off the couch.

“Are you—”

“Do you—”

They pause and stare at each other. “Do you want to move to the bed?”

Jadzia nods.

“I—” Kira stands up, hands frozen a few inches from her waist.

“It’s okay,” Jadzia soothes, standing up to meet her. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I’ll let you lead the way.”

That seems to settle her enough to move into the bedroom. Kira sits down on the bed and Jadzia moves to kiss her before Kira can get in her head again, worry that she’s doing something wrong. Kira palms her way more firmly onto the bed. Jadzia lifts one knee to the mattress, then the other, then stops, fingers stroking Kira’s hip. “Would you be okay with taking your shirt off?”

“I think so. Yes.” Kira starts to reach down but Jadzia skims her hands beneath the soft fabric, rucks it up until Kira’s ribs are exposed.

“This okay? Want to stop?”

“No. Keep—keep going.”

Jadzia sweeps the shirt off the rest of the way and sucks in a breath. “You are so fucking beautiful,” she breathes, leaning in for another kiss. Kira moans a little and sinks onto her back, pulling Jadzia over her. Jadzia hovers, kissing. She brings her hand up to Kira’s breast, circles her nipple with her thumb, flicks the roof of Kira’s mouth with her tongue. Kira moans and slides her hands up Jadzia’s sides, up and down, up and down, more urgent with each breath. Jadzia waits, letting Nerys work up her courage. Slowly, Kira’s thumbs inch beneath her shirt. Pause. Slide up. Pause. Slide up.

“Keep going,” Jadzia whispers, frozen above her, eyes closed. Kira exhales and softens as one hand reaches Jadzia’s breast. Jadzia inhales shakily. Lowers her lips to Kira’s bare chest. Kira shudders and reaches up, her free hand curling around the back of Jadzia’s neck. Jadzia barely knows where her body ends and Kira’s begins. They’ve hit a stride, a rhythm. She trails kisses across Kira’s breasts until she softens, then takes a nipple between her teeth and tugs. Kira gasps, back arching, knees clamping around Jadzia’s hips. “Prophets,” she pants.

* * *

Kira’s heart is thundering. Jadzia sits up long enough to yank off her shirt. She gazes down at Kira splayed out before her, presses a hand to the flat of her belly, the soft swell of her breasts. Kira watches the hand’s slow movements, chest rising and falling unevenly. Eventually her gaze flickers away and up to Jadzia’s chest. She swallows.

“I—do you—are you okay with this being enough?”

Jadzia pauses and rests her hands on Kira’s hips. “Of course.”

“You’re sure? I know you—”

“Like sex. Yes. I do. But I also like this. And you. And whatever you want is enough for me. If I want sex, I can get it elsewhere.”

Kira blushes and covers her hands with her face.

“That’s okay with you, right?” Jadzia asks. “I mean, I know we talked about it a little before I asked you out, but people sometimes feel differently once we’re involved.”

“No! I mean, yes. It’s one hundred percent okay with me. You don’t even have to tell me who you’re fucking. If you don’t want.”

Jadzia is quiet for a moment. “Do you want me to tell you?”

Kira parts her hands enough to peek out. “Maybe? I mean. Not the details. But—it won’t bother me if you name names.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Jadzia grins. She scrapes her thumbnail softly along the curve of Kira’s ribs. Kira’s heart flutters.

“I think…I think I want to have sex with you. Just not tonight.”

“That’s totally fine,” Jadzia says, rocking back on her heels. “Are you done for the night? Touched out?”

Kira reaches down and circles her hands around Jadzia’s wrists. “Not touched out. Maybe kissed out. At least for now. I need to settle down.”

“Okay.”

“But cuddling. I’m okay with topless cuddling.”

Jadzia grins. “So am I.”

They settle on the bed, Jadzia pressed against Kira’s left side, head resting on her chest. Kira drapes her hand over Jadzia’s shoulder, traces the curved shell of her ear. “This is nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Men…always want sex.” Kira flushes. “I’m sometimes okay with it but mostly I just like this. Kissing and touching.”

“I like everything,” Jadzia hums. “But this is good. Nice.”

“Have you always wanted to ask me out?”

“Yes.”

“What stopped you?”

Jadzia shifts and sighs. “The first year on the station didn’t seem like a good time. I was still getting used to being Dax, and you were still getting used to Starfleet.”

“And adjusting to life after the Occupation.”

“Exactly. And then you got involved with Bareil, and after he died, well. I wanted to comfort you, but I also really wanted to kiss you. And that wasn’t what you needed then.”

Kira is quiet, watching Jadzia’s fingers trace lazy patterns across her belly and breasts. “You know me better than you let on.”

Jadzia smiles—Kira can feel the quirk of lips against her skin. “Yeah. That’s what happens when you have a crush on someone. You pay attention.”

Kira hums contentedly. “I like being known.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I want to learn you too.”

Jadzia curls her arm around Kira’s waist and tucks her hand beneath the curve of her back. “I’d like that. I’d love that.”

They fall asleep with the lights on.

-fin-


End file.
